Desperate for an Angel
by Blood'Red-Envy'Rei
Summary: what happens when our favorite blonde's life goes to hell? nothing good... until someone unexpected steps in. It's a yaoi ok! If you don't like it then don't read it! I might just a do a little one shot after this story. Let me know if you like that idea.
1. One Fallen Angel

'speaking' "thinking"

disclaimer: i own nothing. Although if I did...wow! Enjoy!

I couldn't do it. I just froze. I was so close! 'Damnit!' I moved the knife from my throat and put it down on the table near me. I laid on my crappy couch in my crap-ass, falling apart, worthless, piece of shit, of an apartment. I, Naruto Uzumaki, couldn't kill himself. "Why...? I can't do it. I should be able too. I would be doing everyone a favor." I thought. I sighed a heavy sigh. Everything in my life went from bad to worse. After sasuke left everything came crashing down. Sakura told me that I was a worthless creep who will always be a monster. Kakashi-sensai disappeared and Iruka..., the closest thing I had to a father, was... MURDERED in front of me. Oh did I forget to mention my life long friends don't consider me a good friend anymore. Not like they ever did. Gaara is the only one left now. Neji and Shikamaru are together, Shino and Kiba, Hinata and Kankuro tried, but I don't think it's working out. Everyone has someone special. Not me, but that's nothing new. 'Maybe I should take a cold shower.'

* * *

I said to the disgusting walls. I stood up and took the knife with me. I turned on the cold water since it's the only water the faggot manager would give me. I stripped down and looked at myself. Blond hair, sapphire like eyes that were red from all the drugs. Scarred, bruised, and skinny frame. I looked awful, but no one cares. I did the one thing that did make me feel... alive... I put the knife to my wrist and slit it slowly. 'NNN.' I've gotten used to the pain so it doesn't hurt that much any more/ I opened the medicine cabinet and took a pill bottle out. "Anti-depressants...that don't work!" I took three of them and popped them. Dry swallow. I climbed into the shower and gasped. 'Holy mother of God! That's so cold!' Involuntary my teeth started chattering. "I better hurry." I hurried myself. I washed my hair and turned the water off. I grabbed a towel. I walked out into the hallway and decided to turn the heat up.

* * *

LUCKILY the manager had no control on who got heat in the apartments. I turned it up to about 70 since it was almost the middle of winter. I looked out the window and watched it. The beautiful, gentle, white, fluffy, substance fall from the heavens to the Earths ground. A small smile grazed over my lips. I caressed the window with my finger tips and just watched. 'I wish I was as free as you.' I looked up to the heavens where the free white flakes appeared from. "If only..." I moved from the window and headed to my room. I changed into some of my old pajamas and climbed into my semi-comfy bed. Pulled my decent blanket and stared up at my whitish-yellowish ceiling. I kept thinking about how tomorrow might be better, but deep in my heart I knew better. I turned to my side only to be faced a picture. It was the one of me and my old team. Team seven. Small tears trickled down my cheeks. I remember how me and sasuke used to fight and how Kakashi-sensai would just roll his eyes.

* * *

Sakura always took Sasuke's side. I really never have liked Sakura, in fact I think she's the biggest bitch in the world. I only pretend to love her just so people would think I'm human. I was angry at all of them. Sasuke for using me and then leaving, Kakashi-sensai for leaving, Sakura for not believing in me and for treating me like a worthless doll. I was also mainly angry at...myself. For letting them do this to me. It's been 6 years since that day. I picked up the picture. Tears still coming from my eyes. I used all my strength and will to throw it against the wall. It hit with a loud shatter. I turned away from it and closed my eyes. The tears are making my eyes hurt. 'Fuck them!' I screamed into the pillow. When I started calming down I drifted off into a darkness that gave me some small amount of comfort. "Let the torture...Begin." I thought as I slipped away...

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this for Wrath! I hope she enjoyed the labor I went through! Love ya wrath! I'm working on the rest. And for the rest of you I hope you liked! You can right a review if you want!


	2. The Other Fallen Angel

i do not own any of this, but if i did, wow... you'd be in for a surprise! oh and leave a review, please? Now! please?

I walked these hollows in silence like I do every hour of ever day

I walked these hollows in silence like I do every hour of ever day. I was head to my room. As I neared my door I heard a familiar voice calling. I turned only to see a bird. 'Deidara I swear to god if you do I'll so something you will not like and shall not forget!' I screamed. Deidara turned away from me. 'Jeez, un!' He said with annoyed angry voice. I sighed. 'I'm sorry Deidara; it's just been a really long day.' I told him. He nodded. 'Yea I know what'cha mean un. Pein-sama and Kisame-sama used me for their "fun" again. This time they did some real damage.' I was furious. 'I can't believe those bastards! They...' I could feel my self getting angry by the moment. 'Itachi-sama don't worry I'll be ok' He told me with exhausted eyes. He looked terrible. 'Dei remember, it's just Itachi.' A small smile that only deidara would ever see grazed over my lips.

Ever since I've known Deidara he's always been... a favorite. I guess one might say he's my best friend. I looked at him with sympathy. I loved this guy like a family member. Seeing him look so frail and fragile just makes me hurt. 'Come on Dei, you can stay with me for as long as you like.' He looked at me with happy, relief eyes. 'Thanks Itachi-sama... I mean Itachi.' He smiled and we entered my room. I locked the door. I like my PRIVACY!

I'm not afraid to be alone with Deidara even though he is gay. But then again so am I. But we don't feel that way towards each other. See the thing is he's madly in love with Sasori. He made himself comfortable and sat down on my bed. I turned on the stereo. 'Hey Itachi.' 'What is it Dei?' He looked out the window while he talked to me. I could tell he was depressed. Sasori is dense. He doesn't see that dei is in love with him. 'You should go see him.' I looked at him pretending to be confused. 'See who?' I tried lying, but I knew who he was talking about. He could tell I was lying. He simply sighed. 'You know the one. That Naruto Uzumaki kid.' 'Deidara, you know I can't do that.' I said looking out the window as well.

He simply sighed and yawned. He lay down. 'Don't let him drift away Itachi.' And with that he was asleep. I sighed. I walked over to my window and looked out at the scenery. And then all of sudden all I could see and think about was him. That beautiful boy. Naruto Uzumaki. I saw his smiling face in the moon. I couldn't help, but hold my chest where my heart was beating faster and faster with each thought of Naruto. I loved him. I truly did, but I knew in my heart that he would never love me back. Why would he?

I mean I know I'm gorgeous, sexy, and well damn fine! But I didn't want Naruto to love that part of me. I wanted him to love me as me and for me. I knew in my heart and it was a thought that stays in my head that he would never love an outlaw ninja like me. I stared out at the falling snow and place my finger tips onto the glass as if I'm reaching out. "Please set me free. I want to be free by my angel." I sighed with a heavy heart and grabbed an extra blanket and an extra pillow and set it up for me on the floor. I turned off my stereo.

I stared up at my ceiling, slumber coming slowly. As I started into sleep I thought, "Let me dream of my angel." And with that I was sleeping.


	3. The fallen angels meeting

I don't own naruto or any of the characters. I probably never will own them…. One can only wish! Well here's chapter 4!

'Speaking' "Thinking"

Narutos POV

I heard this loud ringing. " God shut up! " It kept ringing. " OK that's it! " My eyes opened and when I turned to see where that fucking ringing was coming from I was face to face with a guy. ' Huh? ' I sat up. ' Naruto… I… I never thought I'd get a chance to see you. ' This stranger lifted his hand and touched my cheek. He's hands were cold. I looked up at him. ' Who are you? ' I felt like I should know him from somewhere. ' I'm your angel Naruto. Just like how you are mine. ' ' I want to know your name though… ' I felt…something…It feels like trust. I feel like I can trust this guy… ' Please tell me your name… ' He stopped stroking my cheek. He seem tense. I don't think he wants to tell me… " Maybe…I shouldn't have asked. " I let my head drop. I looked at my floor because I didn't want to look him in the eye. ' I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked. It's not my place. ' I sighed. ' No naruto. I do want to tell it's just that…. I'm afraid you won't like me.. ' I felt his fingers under my chin. He tilted my head up so I could see him. ' Naruto, my name is Itachi. ' ' Itachi… ' He looked away. ' I know that you probably hate me, but I love you naruto. I've always loved you… ' He took his hand away. ' I'll leave now. ' He turned his back to me. He began walking. " No…don't go… " I reached out. ' Please stay! I don't want you to go! ' He stopped and turned to face me. Salty tears were pouring down my face. ' Please stay itachi! I-I feel as if you're the only one I can trust anymore! Please stay! ' I was sobbing now. I wrapped my arms around myself hoping and begging he would stay. I heard his foot prints. ' Naruto. ' I looked up at him and deep into his eyes. 'Itachi…m-make me yours! ' I saw him smirk. ' Naruto do you truly want to lose your virginity? Do you want to become mine? ' I thought about it… ' Yes itachi-seme! Please do it! Do me! ' ' Alright…Uke ' He swiftly picked me and placed me on the bed. He pinned me down with my arms above my head. I was blushing like made. I took in his scent. " He smells like peaches and grapes. " He looked me in the eyes and kissed me in a hot passionate kiss. I relaxed him back. I could feel his tongue begging for entrance. " Think I'll tease him " I kept my lips shut. He licked and licked , but I still wouldn't open my mouth. I feel something else now. He's other descended up my shirt. ' mmm! ' I opened my mouth to let out a moan. Itachi puished his tongue deep into my mouth. I could feel the warmth of his tongue easing my tongue out. I slowly, but shyly, pushed my tongue into his mouth. I explored his entire mouth like he did mine. I felt him pinching my nipples. ' Ah ha seme thank hurts a little. ' 'I like the nick name uke. I'll be more gentle. ' He kissed the top of my head and tore my shirt off. I gasped at the cold air. He looked me over. My blush grew a deeper red. ' Please don't look at me like that. I know I'm not… ' He stopped me by kissing me. ' Naruto, your beautiful. I think you look amazing. But after this we're getting something to eat. Ok? ' I smiled. ' K. ' He lowered his head and captured my neck. He started nibbling, sucking, and more. ' Ah ha t-that tickles. ' I felt him smirk into my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. He continued playing with my neck until he left 3 good size hickey marks. ' There. ' I saw that wide smirk on his face. I was blushing like mad. ' I wouldn't blush a lot. It makes you 10 times cuter. ' My blush darken. He lowered his head and started planting light butterfly kisses a long my collarbone. I squirmed at the feeling. I was panting, but only slightly. He continued kissing down my chest until he found my right nipple. I felt him lick it and suck on it. ' ah oooh itaaachi.. ' He consumed my nipple after he heard his name. I felt him bite it a little bit. That action made me gasp and arch my back deeper into his mouth. ' My my my naruto, you're the eager one aren't you? ' I turned my head away. He captured my lips. ' Don't be so shy my little kitsune. Things will only get better. '

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LEMON SCENCE! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We made love…. And oh god was it fucking great! I was snuggled up to itachi. ' Itachi. ' 'Hm? Yes naruto? ' My fingers were lightly running along his chest. ' You won't regret this will you? ' I had a little scared tone in my voice. He sensed it. ' Of course not. ' He pulled me closer. I was relieved. ' Thank goodness. I love you itachi-kun. ' I snuggled closer. ' I love you too Naruto. ' We shared a sweet soft kiss. I began to here that beeping sound again. As I turned to see what it was. Everything disappered and I woke up.

Well there's chapter 4! Hoped you liked! Review please and thank you!!


	4. Lifes True Meanings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the plot line. I'm making a change to the speaking thinking thing. It's like this now

' Thinking ' " Speaking " _**Flashback! **_

Itachi's Pov

The cold air was horrible. I could see my breath under my blankets. I sighed. ' I want Naruto. ' Ever since that dream I haven't stopped thinking about him. It was only a dream. That was the worse part besides not being with Naruto. A couple days after the dream I convinced myself that I needed to go see him, but I ducked out of it. Deidara was disappointed. After deciding not to go, I went to my room and haven't left since. I come out every now and then. I go out for missions, bathroom, and food. That's about it. I haven't talked anyone either. _Knock Knock. _I sighed and got up. I opened my door to see Deidara standing there. " You gonna let me in un? " I moved away from and went back to my bed. He came in and shut the door. " This isn't healthy Itachi. " He moved across the room. The only reply he got was a grunt. I heard him sigh. " Itachi get your ass up and go and see him. Come on man it's not like you to do this. You need to show him that your are there for him. " I sat up. " It's not as easy as it sounds Deidara. It's…more complicated. ' He sent me a glare and scowled. " What the fuck is so complicated?! You know what your being right now! A fucking pussy un! " I just sat there in shock. " I want your ass outta here by tonight un! " With that, he stormed out of my room. I sighed and looked around. ' Maybe Deidaras right. ' I got up and went to take shower. I entered the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. I slowly stripped. I took off my leaf head band. I took my hair out of the pony tail. I stepped into the shower and was immediately relaxed. I closed my eyes and drifted into an old memory that was our first meeting.

_ITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARU_

_**I could hear the padding of footsteps. At first they were only soft, but louder and louder each time. I sat up from my tree branch to see where and who that nose was coming from. I could hear the number of footsteps increasing. I could hear shouting… and crying. I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan. As I peered into the distance were the nose was coming from I saw a little boy. That yellow spiky hair glistening in the sunlight. I looked upon the child's face and saw 3 scars on each of his cheeks making it look like head had whiskers. As I continued looking upon his face what mostly caught my eye were his beautiful eyes that were stricken with tears. I heard the shouting. I could make out the phrase, "Get the demon fox child! Lets teach him is lesson!" I watched as the boy was cornered. He was crying harder and curled himself up into a ball. I watched the men raise their weapons. I made my move and appeared right before the boy. "Huh? Who the hell ar…. Itachi Uchiha!" a man exclaimed. "Yes your correct. I would deeply appreciate it if you did not harm this boy." I could feel their angry rise. "Why in the fucking hell would we do that?! Itachi this monster destroyed our village and killed many people!" another man exclaimed. "You misunderstand that. This child did not kill or destroy the village. It was the fox demons fault. You should not blame the child for the hokages use of his body. This child did not ask for the demon to be put inside him. He is doing all of us a favor and If you refuse to leave him alone I promise that you will regret it deeply." My eyes flashed a frightening red and I could that they were scared. I moved my hand and they ran. I couldn't help but smirk. As I turned I noticed that the boy stopped crying. He looked up at me with this huge plastered grin. "Thanks mister! That was so cool! My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the hokage!" A soft smile crept its way onto my lips. "Hi Naruto my name is Itachi." I held out my hand and smiled. He took it and from then on we would meet every once in a while. After my plan to eliminate my family I knew that I had to distance myself from naruto. I was going to have to erase some of his memory. I walked to his house in complete despair. I know it was wrong, but I had fallen for the boy. I didn't want to have him forget me, but I didn't want him to hate me. I was doing a selfish thing, but in a way I thought it would protect him. I entered his room and I heard his soft little snores. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. I watched his sleeping peaceful face. His small cute chest raising up and down. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to say my goodbye. I shook him gently. I saw his eyes slowly flutter open. "I-itachi?" He let a yawn go. I smiled. I spoke in a soft light voice. "Yes Naruto. It's me." He slowly sat up and rubbed his sleepy weary eyes. "What's up?" I sighed. He could tell I was nervous. "Itachi what's wrong?" His normal happy voice was laced with worry and concerned. I wrapped my arm around him. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm leaving Konoha." He's eyes widen and I saw fear. Nothing but fear. "But why?! Did I do something wrong?! I'm sorry itachi I'm sorry sorry sorry! Please don't go!" He's eyes were full of tears now. "It has nothing to do with you Naruto. You're the only one who has been the reason for my stay." He was shaking. I slowly kissed him I felt him tense, but slowly relax. As he relaxed I began erasing his memory from the past couple of days. His eyes filled with sleep and I gently laid him down. He looked up at me one last time and told me he loved me. He went out like a light bulb after that. I wiped a tear from my eye and told him I loved him too. I fulfilled my plan that night and ran. As I ran my minded kept returning to Naruto. I promised myself that I would see him again. **_

_ITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARU_

The water was still beating hard and I was still stuck with the memory that I must not have heard the knocking on the door. "Itachi time to get out come on we've got training hurry up!" I sighed and stepped outta the shower. I dried myself off and dressed in my uniform and came out. "Sorry Dei didn't meant to keep you waiting." He shrugged. "It's alright, but come on before pein-same gets mad." He started walking, but I needed to tell him something. "Deidara wait." He stopped and turned to face me. "What's up un? You seem on edge. Little jumpy un." I sighed and walked over to my bed and sat down. He followed and sat next to me. "You can tell me un." My heart was racing because I knew I was making a big move with this one. I inhaled deeply and said, "I'm going to go see him Dei. Tonight. I'll go and see Naruto." I saw his eyes grow wide, but nothing could compare to the huge ass smile on his face. "Really un?! That's awesome un!" Some how that smile gave me comfort. "I wish you luck un!" He hugged me and I hugged back. "Thanks Dei. Thanks a lot." He grinned. "No problem! Now lets go un!" We got up and went to training.

_ITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITANARUITNARUITANARUITANARUITANARU_

After training and the mission was over I headed of to Konoha. As I whisked my way there I thought of what I would say to him. I was a complete wreck. As I appeared by the gate I easily slipped in without any of the guards noticing. I headed towards his house. As I neared my heart began to beat faster and faster that I thought it would burst outta my chest. I slowly and quietly entered his house. I remembered were everything was. I made my way to his bedroom. I could his snoring. ' Still light and soft. ' I entered his room and there he was. ' So peaceful. ' I made my way to his bed and gently sat down next to him. I could hear him talking in his sleep. " Itachi… that's nice. " I raised my eyebrows. ' What are you dreaming my angel? ' He moved and I tensed. As I watched him his eyes suddenly flew open. He sat straight up and looked at me. "I-is this a dream?! I'm I still asleep?! Oh please tell me it's real!" His beautiful eyes were wide and full of fear that this meeting was a dream. I shook my head. "No my angel this is real. I've come hear to see you. In person. I am Real." He gazed upon and before I knew it, he was hugging to me crying. " I'm so glad your real! I'm so happy! " He managed to say through his patter of sobs. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair. I could feel him slowly start to calm down. " Are you alright my Naru-chan? " He nodded with a light pink blush on his cheeks. I smirked. He turned to me and with the most serious look his cute child like face could produce he said, " Make love to me… " My eyes went wide. " Naruto are you sure? " I wasn't going to have him rush into things. He only nodded. " I want to feel it for real. I want to be able to scream your name for real. I want to should I love you and to have you shout back I love you too. Please Itachi… Please. " I truly did love him and the thought of doing this had crossed my mind. I nodded. " Alright naruto, but you must trust me through out this alright? " He stared up at me with those great cerulean eyes. " I will always trust you my secret love angel. " This made me smile. I leaned in a placed a real kiss onto his soft pink lips. As we fell backwards I knew that this night was going to be a long long long hot ass fucking full of our true love night_. _

**Well there's chapter 5! Enjoy! Sorry about the wait! I'm having writers block, but I'm working on chapter 6 so don't worry about it! Reviews please and thank you! Thanks to all my loyal readers including Dark Blue Butterfly! Loves you lots and love all my readers!**


	5. The angels first real meeting

Disclamier: I don't own any of the naruto characters, but I do own the plot. Pwease enjoy!

Pairing: Itachi X Naruto

' Thinking ' " Speaking "

**Naruto's POV**

I felt his hands caress my body. I arched and moaned to every touch. I felt so much love emitting from him. I heard him whisper sweet and naughty things in my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my flesh. It felt so…right. "Itachi…that's nice." I shifted a little and I felt extra weight on my bed. As I turned I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was him… Itachi Uchiha. The one I've been dreaming about for so long. I sat up straight and gawked at him. "I-is this a dream?! Am I still asleep?! Oh please tell me this is real?!" I had such fear inside me. I wanted this to be truly real. "No my angel this is real. I've come hear to see you. In person. I am Real." I truly couldn't believe it. I jumped on him and clung to his chest and started to cry. I was so happy. " I'm so glad your real! I'm so happy! " I managed to squeak out through my sobs. I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me. I felt so safe in those arms. He lightly stroked my hair. Which was surprisingly relaxing. " Are you alright my Naru-chan? " I heard him ask with concern laced on every word. I blushed at the name. Naru-chan. Sounds girly, but it's ok as long as he's the one calling me that. I nodded and I saw that smirk spread across his face. That look was enough send me over the edge. I wanted him.. Hear and now. I looked at him with the most serious face I could muster up. " Make love to me… " I was dead serious. I saw his eyes grow wide and at that moment I felt my heart drop a little. ' Does he not want me?… ' " Naruto are you sure? " I noded. " I want to feel it for real. I want to be able to scream your name for real. I want to shout I love you and to have you shout back I love you too. Please Itachi… Please. " I wanted this more than anything right now. I was about to get on my hand and knees and beg. I saw him nod and I felt my whole body heat up. " Alright naruto, but you must trust me through out this alright? " I glanced up at him and looked at his onxy eyes laced with the red of the sharingan and said, " I will always trust you my secret love angel. " I saw a smile spread across his lips and I felt love emitting from him. He leaned forward and I felt his lips. They were soft. Really soft! I fell flat on the mattress and I knew that I was never gonna forget this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LEMON SCENE OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Naruto's POV**

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I shot up and looked around. He wasn't there… It was truly a dream… "No… it's not fair… why do I have to suffer like this?" I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked myself back and forth. I was crying at this point. I wanted it to truly be real… I suddenly heard the door fly open. I looked up with tears still streaming down my face. "Naruto what's wrong?!" It was Itachi. He ran over to my bed and immediately pulled me into his chest. I clung to him. " Your real… I'm so happy. I thought it was only a dream." I felt him stroke my hair and whisper sweet things into my ear. "No my sweet kitsun angel. I'm truly real and I made a real breakfast." I lifted my head and took a sniff. It smelt really good. "Mmmm smells delicious Itachi-kun!" I grinned and I saw his smile. "Lets go eat." I nodded and got up. I was about half way out the door when I heard him chuckle. I turned to him and a cocked an eyebrow at him. "What exactly are you chuckling at?" He had a huge smirk a crossed his face. ' It's colder than usual. ' I hugged myself when suddenly I felt…nothing. I looked down and I was still completely naked. "AHH!" I covered my area as fast as I could, but I couldn't hide my blush. I saw he's swift movement. He was up and had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Why so nervous showing yourself to me now kitsun angel?" He nuzzled into my neck and my breath hitched. I felt his skillful tongue glide along my neck. I moaned softly. "You s-shouldn't t-tease Itachi-kun." I felt him smirk into my neck. He pulled away and the body heat was gone. I pouted and he chuckled. "Go take a shower naru-chan and then come have breakfast with me." He kissed me softly and I kissed back. I smiled. "Ok." I went to the bathroom and started to take my shower.

**Itachi's POV**

I watched him wonder into the bathroom and I felt so hard. His ass swaying back and forth… MY GOD HE"S HOT! ' Fuck…I'm hard right now… ' I sighed in frustration…. Masturbating is not as satisfying as making love with naruto. I groaned and fell onto his bed. I ran hand through my hair when a thought ran through my mind. ' How are me and Naruto gonna see each other… I can't keep sneaking around… and niether can he…' I heard the shower shut off and I knew he was on his way back. He entered the room his hair in a messy fashion nothing short of how it normally is, but he's eyes seemed to sparkle more. He looked at me and noticed I was distressed. He came over to me and sat straight in front of me. "Itachi what's on your mind? You can tell me." He's voice was laced with concern. I sighed. I looked him straight in the eyes with my serious face. "Naruto…will you come live with me?"

* * *

That's chapter six! Gomena sai for it being so short! I really am! This chapter was kind of hard to right because it's not in the mood I'm in. This is more happy and loving than how I feel right now. I hope you still love it. Sorry it's taking me so long to write this story. Still on my writers block!!! Gomen!! I also don't have that much spare time anymore. This program I'm in has me staying at the local college for a whole month! It sucks, but I'll try and hurry with the next chapter! Please review!!!! I like reviews! Oh please check out my other story and review me on it!! It's called The Letter of Love! Thank you to all my loyal reders! I love you all!


	6. Happily Ever After

_**I don't own any of the naruto characters! I only own the plot of THIS story and nothing else. This is for entertainment and I get NO money for this. I wish for you all to enjoy it**_

" _**Speaking " ' Thinking ' **_

**Naruto's Pov**

"Live with you?" My body slowly slumped. "I-itachi…I don't know… I have a mission to this village… I made a promise…" I slowly gazed up at him and he's body was tense. I felt his slender cold fingers work their way under my chin. He kissed me softly. The kisses was just a sweet loving kiss. This kiss also felt different then those other kisses…Itachi's lips were trembling… He was upset. "Ok…Come on naruto lets go eat." I gave him a simple nod and stood up. I got dressed and headed downstairs with Itachi. As we entered the kitchen an awkward silence descend upon us. I sat down at the table and Itachi served the food he had spent all morning preparing. It smelled so heavenly. It smells better than that disgusting ramen! Yea I hate ramen! Shocker! "It smells delicious Itachi!" I ate everything on my plate. He smiled and at his breakfast. As I eat my mind travels back to when I was a kid. I remember eating like this with someone. ' I wonder who that guy is…? ' I've been dreaming about it since I was 8 years old. It's always with the same person, but I could be dreaming during breakfast, lunch, dinner, or even during snacks. The only thing that never happens during the dreams is I can't ever hear what he is saying… I was staring at my food when Itachi tapped me on my shoulder. "Huh?" "You were spacing out on me. Are you done eating?" I glanced down at my food and nodded. He took it and placed in the microwave. He made his way over to me and put some hair behind my hair. I smiled a small smile at him. "Whats on your mind baby?" I blushed. I lowered my gaze to the table in front of me. I say different areas in the wood that looked hypnotic. It was drawing me in like a vortex when I suddenly felt a hand caress my cheek. I nuzzled into the soft yet rough hands and exhaled contently. He began to stroke my cheek with his thumb and slowly raised my gaze from the hypnotic wood to his even more, if possible, hypnotic eyes. "Kitsune babe, tell me what has you so distracted." I sighed. "It's stupid… Just some memories of the past." I felt his hand shift and the next thing I knew, I was on his lap. I blushed. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt safe. "What memories in particular?" It sounded like he was trying to hide the lingering curiosity on his voice, but was failing miserably. I giggled. "Well I remember eating like this with someone from a long time ago. He was awesome! He always made me smile and always made me really delicious food! I remember one time him and I went to the park and had a picnic. The food was great and he kept laughing like he didn't have a care in the world." I was grinning from the memory, but that grin disappeared as soon as I say itachis' face. "Itachi what's wrong?" I asked with confusion. "Do…you know what the man looked like?" I thought about and it dawned on me that no I don't. "No… I can't hear him either when I have the dreams." I felt him shaking. I straddled his hips so I was facing him. I cupped both sides of his face and kissed him softly. I felt him kiss me back which made me happy that I got a response. "Itachi, what's wrong?" He let out a shaky breath. "That man…was me.." I froze and just gapped at him.

Itachi POV

I couldn't believe he remembered. I was thorough about wiping his memory. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that he remembers me…well sort of remembers me. I let out a shaky breath after he kissed me and asked me what was wrong. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding and said, "That man…was me…" I felt him freeze and I saw the gapping look appear on his features. "You? Wha..?" I felt so guilty. "Naruto… I erased your memories of me because I was protecting you. I was trying to at least. I didn't want you to worry over me after I had left the village. I died a little inside when I did erase them… I wanted you to remember me because…" I didn't know how I was going to tell him. I mean I've told him I love you, but to actually tell him that I had fallen in love with him when he was a kid would make it weird for us. "Because?" His soft voice broke me from my trance. I put my voice on low and whispered, "Because I fell in love you…" I felt him shift so he was more comfortable as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Why…why didn't you take me with you?" I was caught off guard by that question. "What?" I had to make sure I heard correctly. "Why didn't you take me with you if you loved me?" I sighed. "I didn't take because I didn't know what kind of danger lurked out there. I knew you would be safer inside the village, but I knew that this place was and probably still is the most dangerous place now." "Itachi…" I place my hands on his hips and gave a affection squeeze. "I'm sorry Naruto… I never meant to hurt you." I felt him shaking and that's when I saw the tears. I ran my hands up along his sides until my hands cupped his face. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs. He was whimpering and through his whimpering and sobbing he said, "I-I-I'll go with you. I-I want t-t-to stay with you!" I kissed away his tears. "Naruto are you positive? What about becoming hokage?" "I don't care. I-I'm not happy here. I'd rather go s-s-s-somewhere and be happy with t-t-t-the person I love!" He was sobbing harder now. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him as close as I could get him. "If you do come with me Naruto, you'll be considered a traitor… Do you really wish that fate upon you?" Naruto POV

After what itachi told me I knew right then and there that I wanted to be with him. "I don't care! I just want to be with you itachi!" I clung to him. I never wanted to let him go. I felt his hands rub my back. I felt his delicate kisses along my neck. My sobs were slowly diminishing. He looked at me with his eyes as deep as a well, if not deeper and told me with his velvety voice, "Alright. Lets get you packed." I nodded I got off him and started walking. I didn't get very far because then I felt his strong arms pick me up bridal style. I blushed, but I didn't mind. He carried me to the bedroom and sat me on the bed. "Alright lets start." I got up and found a bag to put everything I thought I would need. I packed all the clothes I had, my tooth brush, and my hair brush. I stopped abruptly and realized something. ' How am I gonna tell iruka-sensai? ' I felt itachi touch my shoulder. "Naruto?" I turned and with a solemn heart asked him if I could at least write iruka-sensai a letter. "I don't know Naruto…" He looked doubtful. "I won't tell him where I'm going or who I'm going with! Please itachi!" I had tears at the corners of my eyes. I had to write him. I had to tell him I found someone important to me and that I was happy with that person. I had to thank him for everything he had done for me. He sighed softly and nodded slowly. I glomped him and kissed him. "Thank you itachi! Thank you thank you!" I felt him kiss back and he mutter a your welcome. I climbed off him and heard a crunch sound. I looked down at where the noise had come from and that's when I realized I never picked up the picture. I bent down slowly and picked up the picture. ' Team seven consisting of Kakashi Hatake, sensai, Sakura Haruno, genin, Naruto Uzumaki, genin, and Sasuke Uchiha, also a genin. I looked the picture over and scrunched it up and threw it hard onto the ground. "Itachi what if we were to stage me death?" He glanced at me and had a thoughtful expression. "Why would you want to do that?" I turned towards him. "Well it benefits us. I wouldn't have anyone chasing after me and I would be out of the way for the village. We could say it was a suicide." "Are you really sure you want to do that Naruto?" I nodded without hesitation. "I'll write a letter to iruka saying thank you and it wouldn't be as suspicious." He thought about for a moment and nodded. "Alright sounds like a good idea. All we need to do is find a dead body and use a jutsu to disguise it as you." I nodded. Itachi stepped towards me and said, "I'll handle the body you stay here and write your letter." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and left. I found a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. About an hour past before I was finished with the letter. Itachi returned as soon as I had just put down the pen. He sat the body down and cut the corpses wrist. It slowly began to bleed. (I know corpses don't bleed, but hey oh well.) I watched the blood slowly ooze out of the body. Itachi pulled out a paper charm and uttered a jutsu. The body changed to where it looked like me. I awed at the sight. "I look funny dead." Itachi chuckled softly. "Well at least your not really dead." He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. I grinned. "Yea. You know if I hadn't have met you I probably would be like him now." I motion to the corpse. I felt his hold on my waist tighten. "I'm glad it's a corpse and not you." He kissed me with affection seeping through our mouths. I kissed back and smiled. "Thank you for saving me itachi." He smiled back. "I will always be here to save." I punched in the arm playfully. "Sap." He chuckled. I laid a razor down to where it looked like it feel from my hands. I place the letter under the hand that wasn't bleeding and stood up. I pulled the bag over my shoulders and turned towards itachi. He opened the window and looked towards me. "Ready?" I nodded. He held out his hand and I gladly accepted it. I climbed out of the window and Itachi followed suit. He closed the window and walked up beside me. It was really pretty day. He grabbed my hand and we laced our fingers together. "Just follow me." I smiled. "I'll always follow you." He grinned and gave me a weird look. "Who's the sap now?" I stuck my tongue out and we transported ourselves to our new life. A life where we're always together and where we're always happy. I smiled to myself and realized that yea…I am truly…a romantic sap.

Well there you have it!!! It's the end!!! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I said I would write a lemon or a lime, but to tell you the truth I'm still a little nervous about writing one. I did write one in my story Shattered Light. It's a Sasuke Kiba story. Check it out please, but anyway! I loved writing this story because it was my very first one! I'm happy that I finished writing it! I'm thinking of making another story as a future story to this one. Just a little one shot one about Itachi and Narutos' future. Let me know if you'd like that idea! Send me reviews please!! They make me really really really really friggin' happy! Thanks to all my fans! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took so long to write, but I've had so much shit happen that I never had time to finish! LOVES AND HUGS!Peace out for now!*Envy Rei Uchimaki*


	7. Please read! Announcement

**This is so I can let everyone know what has been going on! **

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

** I've been having totally bad writers block on everything… **

**I have been writing and updating everything, but I am writing them.**

** Do not get me wrong! **

**It is just taking longer than I thought it would…**

**Please please please forgive me!**

**Thank you all who have read my stories and I hope that you will stick with me... **

**Please and thank you.**

**- Envy Rei.**


End file.
